Ring of Fire
by writeallnight
Summary: The team doesn't escape quite as unscathed as they thought during the events of "The Circle." Team banter, minor whumpiness, and nonsense inside.


A/N: Just a fun, little post ep for The Circle. Enjoy!

* * *

Her heart was still racing, her knees still a little shaky as they helped all the women out of the building to the ambulances waiting outside. She tried to brush it off. Just another close call in an extremely long string of close calls. Another day at the office. Typical. Normal.

Her body seemed to have other ideas though. The adrenaline was still zipping through her veins making her feel somewhat lightheaded. "Hey, you sure you're good?" Deeks asked once most of the women had been passed off. He gripped her shoulder and eyed her face. "You look kind of pale."

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," Kensi said. "It's just been a couple since I had to spontaneously take my life and someone else's into my hands."

"That was pretty badass," he said with a grin. "If I weren't so god damn scared you were about to be flambéd it would have been extremely hot."

"It was literally hot babe," she said. "We should go check on Sam and Callen."

She took a step and inhaled sharply at the a searing pain in her ankle. "What?" Deeks asked, immediately back on high alert. "What is it?"

She leaned over and realized she hadn't escaped quite as unscathed as she'd thought. Part of her jeans had been burned away, just above the line of her boot, and the hole revealed an angry looking patch of red skin underneath. "Ouch." Deeks winced in sympathy. "Okay you need to get that looked at."

"It's not that bad—" Kensi started and then let out a shriek of surprise as Deeks swept her into his arms. "Deeks!"

"Shhh," he said dramatically. "Save your strength.

She rolled her eyes. "Deeks I can walk."

"We don't want it getting any worse." He walked her to the back of an ambulance and caught the attention of a paramedic. "Hey can you take a look at my wife?"

"Sure, be there in just a second," the paramedic said.

"Let's just get this off," Deeks said, grasping her boot and gently easing it from her foot.

"No you are are going to sit here and somebody is going to take a look at you." Sam's firm tone punctuated the surrounding chaos as he practically dragged Callen toward them and sat him next to Kensi.

"What happened to you?" Kensi asked.

"Drugged. What happened to you?" Callen asked.

"Burned."

Deeks shook his head. "We have one, little fight and the two of you just can't keep it together."

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't see you having to leap through any rings of fire with an abused woman on your arm," Kensi told him with a glare.

"Yeah and I still managed to shoot a guy and save Darius and the girl," Callen protested.

"And yet Deeks and I managed to do just about the same amount of work without injury," Sam said.

"I'm not injured. I'm fine," Callen said, getting to his feet and immediately swaying on the spot.

"Whoa!" Both Deeks and Sam reached out and pushed him back into a sitting position.

He swallowed. "Okay, maybe I'll just sit for a minute."

"Good idea," Kensi said, eyeing him in concern.

The paramedics joined them and went to work. Kensi winced as the guy cleaned and bandaged her ankle. "Just keep it clean and dry and it should heal up all right," he told her. "If it starts oozing a lot or changes color you should see your doctor."

She nodded, examining her pants in annoyance. "These were my favorite jeans."

"I'll buy you new ones," Deeks said, kissing the top of her head.

"I really think you should be seen at the hospital," the other paramedic was telling Callen. "It will take a while for the drugs to clear your system and you should be observed for any side effects."

Callen shook his head. "It was barely half a dose. I'm fine."

"You should go to the hospital," Sam said, his arms crossed over his chest in disapproval.

"Look, no bullet wounds, no hospital," Callen said.

"Well then it looks like we can get out of here." Deeks swept Kensi back up into his arms. "Where to m'lady?" he asked.

"To the bar please," she said sweetly. "I need many drinks."

Callen walked about eight feet before he turned and vomited on the sidewalk. "Totally fine huh?" Sam asked.

"I will be. In like half an hour. Give or take," Callen said. "Look you can drive," he said generously while Sam glared at him. "I'll just take a nap until we get back."

"Like I was going to let you drive at all," Sam muttered.


End file.
